


Never Forever

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has an aggressive form of cancer, and not long to live. Meg, with the help of their friends, sets out to make her last months as magical as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the saddest story I've written to date. My best friend requested a Charlie/Meg with cancer and lots of sweet sadness. I literally wanted to cry while writing the whole thing. I hope I've done the request justice, and when I'm finished, I'm sure I'll spend a week in bed, sobbing, while inhaling an entire carton on ice cream. Jelly, enjoy! :)

Charlie was sitting in the dark at the kitchen table, her head cradled in her hands as she stared at the blinking light on the phone hanging on the wall across the room. She felt the familiar flutter of panic trying to fight its way up her throat, and she swallowed hard. There was no proof that the message on the machine was bad news-- no way, in fact, to even know if it was from her doctor's office. 

But she could tell by the sinking of her heart and the clamminess of her hands that it was from the doctor, and that it was bad news. Which was why she was sitting alone as the shadows lengthened, marking the slow passage of time. She wouldn't touch the phone, no matter how badly she wanted to hear the message, until Meg came home. 

It seemed like a small eternity, but finally she heard the whirr of the garage door opening, and the sound of Meg's CUV pulling into her parking space, next to Charlie's little Nissan Leaf. There came the tell-tale noises of the garage door sliding back down, and the Meg's voice, to soft to distinguish words, as she poured cat food into a metal bowl for their cat Dexter. Then Charlie heard the side door open and close, and after a moment, Meg appeared at the top of the three steps leading up into the kitchen. 

"Charlie, sweetheart, what are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Charlie simply looked at Meg and the perceptive woman followed Charlie's gaze to the phone. It took her mere moments to connect the blinking message light with why Charlie looked so afraid. She crossed the room in swift, short strides and sank to her knees by Charlie, wrapping her arms around her red-headed lover. 

"Oh, baby. It's ok. Shhh, I'm here now. Have you listened to it?"

Charlie blinked furiously against the tears that welled in her eyes as she shook her head. Meg stroked Charlie's crimson mane and made more hushing noises. 

"Ok, ok baby. Do you want to hear it? Should we listen together?"

Charlie nodded almost imperceptively and Meg released her, leaning back and bringing her hands up to place them over Charlie's, cupping her cheeks. She pressed her lips softly to Charlie's, more to soothe than anything else, and Charlie kissed back, gently. When Meg pulled away, she rose slowly to her feet, taking Charlie's hands and pulling her up. She held Charlie's hands and led her across the room to the phone. Raising one hand, she reached for the button, and squeezed Charlie's hand with the other before her finger met cool plastic. 

Three Weeks Later

Charlie sat rigidly in a plush chair next to Meg, before the doctor's desk. Charlie supposed that if she were here for less stressful reasons, the office might be relaxing. The wall to her right was plate glass which let in a flood of natural light. The three remaining walls were painted a pale cream color, with framed prints of twilight, deep purples and blues, with the moon hanging full and low in the sky. Potted palms rested in pale blue urns, which were scattered about the room. The whole thing was completed by soft music playing from hidden speakers around the room. 

Meg squeezed Charlie's hand as Charlie scowled. The doctor, seated in a large leather chair behind his desk, finished skimming Charlie's medical chart and cleared his throat. Meg glanced at Charlie, who nodded, steeling herself for what the doctor was about to say. 

"Miss Bradbury. I am terribly sorry to have to say this, but it appears that your cancer has come back, and spread."

Charlie clenched her jaw and squeezed Meg's hand, but otherwise didn't react. Meg spoke. 

"Is there anything we can do?"

The doctor leaned forward in his chair. 

"There are some treatment options, but this is a very agressive kind of cancer. The fact that Miss Bradbury had it when she was a child, made the possibility of it coming back an almost certainty. That she's been in remission this long is nothing short of a miracle. We can try chemo, but I can tell you now that it will be very harsh. If you do decide on treatment, it will be a twice weekly thing. She'll need round-the-clock care, because in addition to the basic reactions to chemo, such as hair loss, it will almost certainly make her very weak, very fast. We're talking about complete bedrest within three weeks of starting the chemo."

Charlie glanced at Meg and shook her head. 

"No. No treatment, if that's what's going to happen. I don't want to lose my hair, and I don't want to spend my last days helpless in bed."

Meg wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulders. 

"Babe, are you sure?"

Charlie turned hazel eyes to meet Meg's dark ones, and Meg could read the determination in them. 

"Alright. Ok. We'll do whatever you want to do, ok?"

Charlie nodded and Meg turned back to the doctor. 

"How long?"

Pinning Meg with a stern stare, he answered. 

"A few months, with no treatment. A year, perhaps a bit more with the most agressive treatment. But, her quality of life with the chemo will not be very good."

Meg nodded as Charlie rose to her feet and headed silently for the door. Meg smiled at the doctor, who nodded. 

"Thank you, doctor."

He smiled sadly. 

"Good luck. To both of you."

Charlie was silent the whole car-ride home, staring out the window, curled almost into a ball in the passenger seat. Meg glanced at her occasionally, wanting to reach out and touch her, but sensing that Charlie needed the time. When they pulled up in front of the house, Charlie climbed out almost before Meg could put the car into park and headed inside. Meg watched her go, then buried her face in her hands and cried. 

When Meg finally pulled herself back together, she shut the car off, climbed out and locked the doors, then headed inside. She found Charlie seated at their small breakfast table, a notebook open in front of her, a pen in her hand. She was writing furiously, her brow furrowed in concentration and the tip of her tongue clenched between her teeth. Meg smiled as she sank into the seat opposite. 

"What are you writing?"

Charlie paused in her writing to answer. 

"A bucket list."

She finished with a flourish and ripped the paper from the notebook, handing it to Meg with a small smile. Meg skimmed the list, a smile widening her lips and her eyes dancing even as they swam with fresh tears. 

"Charlie. Oh, baby, we can do all this, and more. Anything you want."

Charlie nodded and Meg set the paper down, rising slowly to her feet and rounding the small table. She tangled her hands in Charlie's hair and tugged Charlie's head back before claiming her mouth in a tender but passionate kiss. Charlie moaned and Meg smiled, a gentle curve of her lips against Charlie's own. When Meg broke away, she relished the dark look of lust in Charlie's eyes. 

"But, first things first. I'm taking you to bed."

Charlie gasped then shrieked as Meg swept her up and carried her, bridal style, to their bedroom.


End file.
